


Нашла коса на камень

by Offliner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Стёб. На самую распространённую тему в фанфикшене.





	Нашла коса на камень

Нашла коса на камень;  
Поднялся адский пламень  
В моей душе. И началось  
Кровопролитие… Сбылось!  
Давно предвиденное мною.  
Я знал! Что станем мы с тобою  
Непримиримыми врагами.  
А жаль! Могли бы стать друзьями.  
Возненавидел ты меня  
С того октябрьского дня,  
Как я явился в твой фандом,  
В твой собственный как будто дом.  
За что? Не знаю. А хотя…  
Догадываюсь. Да! Шутя,  
Недавно я оставил пост,  
Который ты, мой злобный гость,  
Прочёл под самою безбожной  
Порнухой в мире. Да, возможно,  
Я ошибаюсь — извини.

Довольно этой болтовни!

Сияя белыми, как снег,  
Доспехами, сей человек  
Бросает вызов мне… Сразимся!  
Скрестим мечи! Повеселимся…


End file.
